31 October 1981
by PillowLover81
Summary: This is about the day James and Lily Potter died. This is about the day Harry saw his parents for the last time. This is about the day a family was torn apart. This is about the day the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, began.


_This is about the day James and Lily Potter died. This is about the day Harry saw his parents for the last time. This is about the day a family was torn apart._

_This is about the day the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, began._

**31 October 1981**

Lily and James Potter woke up early that morning. The reason? Harry. Their 15 months old baby normally slept the night through, but this time he thought otherwise. At first instant, the young parents panicked and ran high over heel to the room of their little boy. Had Peter betrayed them? Had Voldemort found them? Was he now torturing Harry before killing him? When they burst into Harry's room, they saw it was false alarm. Harry was crying, but it was not because of Voldemort. Lily and James sighed and lowered their wands. It was okay, they were still safe. As Lily got Harry out of his cot, James sank through his knees. His heart was still banking rapidly in his chest as a result of the adrenaline. After Harry got his milk, which was the actual reason he was crying, Lily came sitting next to him. Tears were rolling down her face.

'I-I can't live like this anymore, James', she sobbed. 'I can't l-live like th-this. Why does it has to be Ha-Harry, he's after.'

James looked into her wet, emerald green eyes. He loved those eyes more than anything in the world and it made him feel woeful by the sight of her trouble. 'I don't know Lily.' A sound of despair quivered in his voice.

'I-it's just not fair!', she cried. Lily realized it was childish, but she just couldn't bear it anymore. They were locked up in their house in Godric's Hollow for over a year now.

A few weeks after Harry was born, Dumbledore had interpreted them that they needed to go into hiding, because Voldemort was determined to kill their newborn son. He had never explained them why, but they trusted Dumbledore, so they did what he'd asked. Peter Pettigrew, one of James' best friends, was chosen as Secret Keeper after Dumbledore had placed the Fidelius Charm on their house. James and Lily knew Peter would never betray them, but they still lived in fear every day. Every crack or breeze was able to let them jump two feet high with their wands ready for defence.

'I just don't want to live in fear every bloody day! It's making me insane!', Lily shouted.

'I know Lily, it's getting me go mad too', James was talking in a soft voice, as though he was trying to calm her down. 'You know I also want to do something. I hate feeling so useless.'

It was silent for a while. Lily sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to be sorry, Lily.'

'I do. It was selfish to say. I'm not the only one locked up in this bloody house.'

'It's okay, Lily. I understand.' James kissed her softly on the forehead. 'Cheer up, it's Halloween! Sirius said that he would be able to come over today!'

A small smile appeared on Lily's lips. She always loved Halloween. Especially back in the days at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was always decorated with levitating pumpkins and flying bats. She missed Hogwarts. She always felt safe there, even with the war going on

Harry was giggling as the cat sniffled through the bars of his cot. Lily smiled miserably as she looked at him. She wished that Harry would be able to have a normal life at Hogwarts, when he was older. Due to the circumstances, that wouldn't be likely. It made her feel powerless.

'Let's have breakfast', she said.

The remainder of the day was peacefully. Bathilda Bagshot stopped by with a nice Halloween Cake, they got an owl from Sirius that he would be able to visit, but only after eleven and Harry played with his toy broomstick for hours and again broke a few vases.

All by all, they had a nice day.

It was ten o'clock, James was entertaining Harry with puffs of coloured smoke he was letting erupt from his wand until Lily came in the room.

'He needs to sleep, James.'

James looked at Harry. The little boy was yawning. 'Mmmm, maybe you're right.'

He handed Harry over to his wife and fell down on the sofa. Lily was heading towards the first floor, softly singing a lullaby, when she heard the door burst open.

The rest, is history.

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._


End file.
